Resident Evil: The Ancient Warriors
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Three girls that were almost like sisters get pulled into the world of Resident Evil 4! Join them as they help Leon get out alive with powers they never knew they had! Will one find a little romance along the way as well? May be a Lemon in future chapters. First story I have ever written.
1. Prologue

**A/N this is a story about me and my friends. This is my first story. Feel free to point out any mistakes!**

Prologue

In the real world, in America, three girls lived. All three had grown tired of their parents. They weren't abused but they had grown tired of their parents ranting. The three girls lived to together and were almost like sisters, and were often mistaken for sisters even though they look nothing alike. The shortest one is named Annalyn. Though she is short she has a fire burning that seemed to never extinguish. She is 4'11 and has shoulder length brown hair that shines blonde in the sunlight. She has blue eyes that often show that she meant business. She wears glasses and has contacts though se prefers not to wear them. She's an expert on guns and can name them just by feeling the design. Her nickname is Annie. The next girl name is Kierstan. She is 5'2 and has shoulder length blonde hair. She has green eyes that shows determination. She fills the spot for badass well. She is also the strongest and is a expert as knives yet is the medic as well. The last girls name is Danielle but she prefers Dani. She is 5'4 and has a pixie-style hair cut. She has curly dark brown hair that shines red in the sunlight. She has dark brown eyes the shows kindness and something people can't usually tell on their first meet. Her friends know what it is but they are the only ones. She is a master at using bows and arrows but is good at melee attacks as well. They all have one thing in common: they love Resident Evil.


	2. A normal day gone wrong

**A/N heres the first chapter. I wont waste your time with babbling! Enjoy!**

**'thoughts'**

**"talking"**

**Annalyn's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned as sunlight poured from my window and into my eyes. That's the thing about me, I hate waking up from a long night of sleep. I sat up in bed and stretched, hearing a satisfying crack. I glanced at the clock and I groaned again it was only 7:00! Knowing that I probably won't get back to sleep, I got up and groggily went to the kitchen. 'Knowing Danni she won't get up until probably noon. Kierstan's not much better,' I thought a smirk creeping up on lips. I snickered to myself as I remembered when Danni woke up at six o'clock at night and freaked out. I grabbed the carton of milk, made toast then ate. 'Time to have some fun,' I thought making my way to Danni's room. As I entered her room I looked over at her bed. She was sprawled out on the bed with no emotion showing what so ever on her face. No peaceful look just…silent. I decided then that I should take pity on her as I walked over to her and began to shake her shoulder.

"Danni wake up," I cooed to her, "It's time to get up, we're going to play our games today remember?"

"Just five more minute," she begged before rolling over. I sighed before walking to Kierstan's room. Thank god history did not repeat itself. I think I would die if I would be alone for hours! We went into the living room after Kierstan ate and waited to see if Danni would get up on her own.

**Danni's P.O.V**

I was lying in bed after Annie had come into my room and woke my up. I was trying to go back to sleep but after five minutes I knew it was a lost cause. I then proceeded to literally roll off my bed to try and wake myself up. It only worked because I had landed on my face. I pushed myself up and stumbled out of the room and into the living room. Annie and Kierstan looked over at me and smiled, both smiles were innocent, which usually meant that they either had a plan or they just want me to do something for them. Either way I was on guard, looking between the two of them.

"Danni, can you do us a favor," Kierstan asked me sweetly, like a little girl would if she wanted something.

"Depends. What's the favor," I asked her skeptically. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but they could be a lot of trouble.

"Can you make us breakfast," Annie asked, keeping the sweet smile on her face. I sighed and let my guard down. Jesus, all they had to do was ask! They didn't have to act all suspicious. I gave them their answer by walking to the kitchen and getting things out to make pancakes and eggs, while sat on the coach. Once I was done we all sat down and ate while watching T.V. as well. After we were done we took showers. First Annie than Kierstan then me. After I was done and dressed I grabbed my bow and my quiver of arrows. I wouldn't let anything happen to my new sisters. Unlike I had Mist…

**Kierstan's P.O.V**

I glanced over at Annie and then Danni almost doing a double check when I was Danni's eyes were glazed over. I patted her shoulder which brought her out of her daze. I smiled gently at her and she smiled back, though it was weak. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans that had stripes that went down the thighs and stopped at her knees. The bottom part was hugging her ankles and had white socks on. She was also wearing a cream colored long sleeved shirt and scarlet red fingerless gloves on. She also wore a crimson red sleeveless vest and had black eye shadow on along with brown boots that went up halfway to her knees. The last thing she had on was her sisters necklace. It was a beautiful crystal phoenix the size of a quarter and had red and orange gems on the tail feathers. The phoenix itself hung off a ribbon that acted as a choker.

Annie was wearing a turquoise blue short sleeve shirt that had 'Rednecks Rule' written in lime green. On top of that she was wearing her trademark bright blue jacket, the top part unzipped. She was wearing boot cut style jeans and white socks. She than slipped on her combat boots and tucked her jeans inside. She then slapped a purple cap on tucking her hair inside.

I was wearing a mint green short sleeved shirt that had a zebra pattern, except where a zebra stripe would be black it was the color brown. I wore a rainbow colored polka dot hoodie with long black adjustable strings going to my bellybutton. I was fade bell bottom jeans and white socks. I then slipped on my old Nikes and curled the tips of my hair. I considered putting on my red and gray striped headband but decided Danni should wear it. She agreed and put it on but let her bangs stay where they were. After that we went into the living room and began browsing the game selection we had.

**Annie's P.O.V**

We continued to browse until I spoke up, seeing one game in particular that we haven't played in a long time.

"How about we play Resident Evil 4? We haven't played that in a while." I suggested while grinning.

I got my answer when the others grinned.

**Danni's P.O.V**

I was so excited and I could tell the other were too. Despite the fact the I played it a million times and knew where to go and what to do, I still loved the game! Annie hooked up the PS3 and put the disk in. It took a moment but then it started up. When the intro began Annie began to talk.

"To be honest, I like the parts without Ashley and at the end, where she asks for overtime, I was like 'Get over yourself, Leon is Danni's not yours'," I felt my cheeks begin to warm up as I spoke.

"He's NOT mine! He's not even REAL" I shouted angrily while Annie and Kierstan smirked.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that, maybe after the thousandth time you will believe it yourself," Kierstan said. Before I could make a comeback, Leon's intro disappeared and the screen turned snowy white, as we heard a voice say "Come Sister of the Ancients! Come to our world!" My heart began to pound and blood began pouring into my ears, I grabbed my threw my quiver over my shoulder, drew one and aimed at the T.V. Before I could release however, the feeling of being pulled came and I blacked out.

When I awoke I saw that our surroundings were different but paid no attention. Instead I watch as my two friends came to. At that time I looked around and began to panic.

"Guys, I think we're in the game!"

**A/N and thats chapter one. what do you think review please.**


	3. Strange Markings and Meeting Leon

**Danni's P.O.V**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

My sisters eyes went wide as they looked around. I looked down and sighed in relief to see that my bow and arrow had made it. I put my quiver on my shoulder once again, drew one, and held it at the ready. Annie spoke up fascination and awe clear in her voice.

"We're in the game? We're really in the game," She then grinned slyly and said "where Leon is" I rolled my eyes and took off my sheath with my dagger in it. I always keep it for emergencies. I than gave Kierstan the dagger and some herbs I had found a few seconds ago. She nodded her head as a thank you. Annie than found her favorite gun: the Scar. She snatched it up, checked the ammo and grinned.

"It's filled up" she said but grabbed the extra ammo anyway. One could never be too careful right. We than proceeded to run to the bridge where Leon is supposed to start his adventure but stayed a little further back than right next to the brigde. We were on the trail the Leon first goes down to start is adventure. Then my friends began to panic.

"What will we say? 'Oh hi! We come from a world where yours is a videogame. Can you help us get back to it?' He'll think we're crazy!" Annie said.

Then Kierstan and Annie began to argue, Kierstan saying they should tell them the truth. Now that I wasn't running, I noticed my back felt weird. Finding something reflective and a piece of glass, I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and gasped as I saw my once bare back was now tattooed. The tattoo was glowing red as if it was hot. The glowing stopped a few seconds later but the tattoo stayed. The tattoo was like a Henna Tattoo but it looked far too real. It was all black but that wasn't what intrigued me. It was what the tattoo was. The tattoo was of a wolf head. When I showed my friends they checked their backs as well. Annie's back had a Black Panther and Kierstan had a Canary in the exact kind of tattoo.

"What are these things," Annie asked as intrigued as I was. I shrugged and fixed my clothes as did the others. After we were done we waited. After about ten minutes we were ready to think we were too late until footsteps echoed on wood that seemed like thunder in the quiet. We looked over at the bridge to see… Leon Scott Kennedy in the flesh hand limp on the shotgun and heading straight towards us. Though I don't think he sees us. Too lost in thought, I guessed. We stayed where we are to see if he would see us.

"Uh… Hello?" I shouted to him.

**Leon's P.O.V**

I was riding in the Spanish police car thinking things over. After I had survived Raccoon City I had joined the Secret Service. This is how I had gotten to this mission in the first place. I was to protect the presidents family but the presidents daughter Ashley Graham was kidnapped. My mission is to find her and bring her back home safely. That's the reason I'm in this lonely, and rural part of Europe. The police driving was pretty silent but the other was nosy. Once we went across the bridge the driver spoke up.

"Just up ahead is the village" He said.

"I'll go and have a look around," I said knowing that they probably won't come with me.

"We'll stay and watch the car," I sighed. I was right about them not helping me. "Don't want to get any parking tickets," He explained.

"Right. Parking tickets," I said. How would they get a parking ticket when we're in the middle of nowhere? They probably either to lazy or too cowardly.

"Good luck," The driver bid. I then proceeded to get out of the car and began to walk to the path. After talking to Hunnigan I began to walk down the path. _'Why did they pick me? I know I'm supposed to look after the president, but still?'_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the three girls coming into view. That is until I heard a voice.

"Uh hello?" I heard a female shout. I jolted out of my thoughts, grabbed my handgun and aimed at the voice. I looked over and my eyes widened at what I saw. There was a beautiful girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. There was kindness and something else in her eyes. Sadness? Guilt? Regret? Whatever it was it was negative. Then I noticed she had a bow and had a arrow aimed at me… right at my heart.

**Danni's P.O.V**

We watched as Leon grabbed his handgun and aimed at us. I pushed my sisters out of the way and aimed my arrow at his heart. His eyes snapped to me and I swore I saw his eyes go wide. He must have noticed my weapon because he put away his gun and put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa there. Didn't mean to alarm you. I'm Leon and you are?" He asked me with a small smile. I lowered my bow and arrow and spoke.

"Name's Danielle. Sorry 'bout that. It's a impulse." I said with a small of my own. "Anyway you gave us quiet a scare," He gave me an odd look. Before he could ask however I beckoned my two sisters out of the places they were hiding in.

"This is Kierstan," I said gesturing to my left, where she was standing. "And this is Annalyn." I said gesturing to my right, where Annie was standing. He nodding before asking the million dollar question.

"What are three girls like you doing out here? You certainly don't look like your from around here," He said before gesturing to our clothes. We glanced at each other all three of us thinking the same thing. 'What do we tell him?' An idea popped into my head. I don't know if it'll work but it's the only thing I can think of.

"We don't know how we got here. We woke up and we were lying in a village." I said praying that it will work.

"So you were kidnapped?" He asked. We shrugged and I spoke up once again for the others.

"No one was around when we woke up so we wouldn't know. And we didn't feel like we were moved. Its like we just…teleported or something." He nodded and said we could come with him if we liked to. We agreed and we set off.

**A/N Thank you Warrior of Six Blades for reviewing. I'll try my best to make it longer. Sorry if its not up to your standards though. I'm also going to edit chapter one a little. Review please.**


	4. A compliment and A new crush!

**A/N Just so you know, Danni is the leader of the group so it will be mostly in her P.O.V. Just thought you should know. So on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Danni's P.O.V**

We walked down the road that me and my friends knew would lead to a house. I saw a crow and couldn't help but smile. '_I wonder if it will have anything on it like it did in the game' _With my curiosity peaked I loaded my bow, aimed, and shot the crow in a direct bulls eye. I jogged over and saw that it did in fact have money. Leon walked over and whistled.

"You're really good! You hit it right in the eye," he praised. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Yeah, using bows and arrows are my weekend hobby," I told him. He nodded but still looked impressed. I picked up the money and took out the arrow, cleaned it, and put back in the quiver. This repeated again until we finally got to the house.

"It looks even creepier in the game," Annie whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. It did look creepy, like it had been abandoned awhile ago. But we knew that wasn't the case. We cautiously walked inside, weapons at the ready. We walked into the room that had a fireplace and saw a man fixing the fire. Leon walked over there and took out the picture of Ashley. I aimed at the man, knowing he was going to attack him.

"I was wondering if you recognize the girl in this photograph," Leon asked, holding out the picture of Ashley. The man said something in Spanish and Leon sighed. "Sorry to have bothered you," He said. Turning around the man grabbed the axe next to the fireplace. Unlike in the game however he didn't make a sound as he prepared to chop Leon in half. I released the arrow and the man dropped the axe and landed with a thud on the ground. Leon whipped around and saw the axe and looked at me. He nodded his thanks and walked over and said "Let's get out of here,"

Before we could leave however, the sound of shouting drew us too the window. The sound of a crash echoed through the wood.

"Shit," Leon growled before pulling out the communicator. I zoned out thinking about different things…about our world. '_Are they even looking for us? Has time stopped when we left?'_ I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard something different.

"I found three girls and are with me now," He said and I decided I should pay attention. "They are skilled and could help me on my mission. Permission for their assistance?" He asked. A minute later he hung up and spoke.

"It's official. You three are officially helping me," We glanced at each other then looked at Leon and nodded. He smirked and nodded back before beginning to scout out the house. Leon found ammo and all of left the house. Seeing they were to close to shoot with my arrows I began using melee instead.

It was after a few more enemies we were able to go back down the track. We came to the bridge, looked down and saw the wreckage but no police men.

"Oh no," Leon said. I patted his shoulder and he looked at me. I smiled and nudged my head towards the path. He smiled back and nodded. We began to go down the path again. Just like in the game on the path a man was standing. He saw us but before he had a chance to shout, he had a arrow sticking out of his forehead.

"Damn," Leon said staring at me. I could once again feel my cheeks getting warm and jogged to the man and cleaned my arrow. I could hear my friends snickering and I glared at them. They just smirked and I put my arrow back in my quiver and we began to walk again.

"Looks like Leon has a crush on you," Kierstan sang in a low voice so the man in question wouldn't hear.

"Yeah right, I doubt it," with that said I jogged up to Leon's side and began walking next to him. Pretty soon we could see the village and to make sure we weren't spotted we used two different trees. Leon and me on one, Annie and Kierstan on the other.

"Oh my god," I whispered seeing the police man. '_I wonder if they had regretted not coming with Leon' _I thought looking at the said man.

"What should we do Leon," I asked switching my gaze back to the frying police man.

"We charge it, then we should see if they have anything in the houses we can use," He said loud enough for us to hear but not so the villagers did. We stared at him and then sighed and nodded.

"We should alert them first. That way it will be more fun," She said looking at me. I grinned and loading my bow stealthily. Before the two could say anything I aimed and shot the first person I saw: a women. Seeing the women go down, a man pointed to the entrance and shouted something though we didn't need a dictionary to know what he was saying.

"Now!" Leon shouted before the four of us charged into the village.

**A/N Review please!**


	5. A Secret Revealed

**A/N Third chapter today and not going to stop now! At this rate I'm going to have to start another story soon. Oh and we're going to find something out we don't know about the girls so that's the reason this chapters in third person and it's also going to be short as well. Anyway no more babbling! Enjoy!**

**Third Peron P.O.V**

The girls turned to the cabin they knew they could hide in and began to run there. Danni however, had to grab Leon's hand and began to pull him along until they were at the cabin. As soon as they were inside Annie slammed the door shut and Kierstan using her strength pushed the drawer in front of the door and they all ran to the window. The sound of a chainsaw came over the small town.

"Great. Chainsaw," Leon groaned and readied his handgun and pointed at the barricaded door.

"We can do this," Danni said readying her arrow. Annie also aimed her gun at the door (A/N Remember she found it at another village in the beginning). Kierstan brought the dagger out and prepared herself. Thank god Danni had taken the liberty of teaching her self defense. The sound of a window breaking had everyone cursing.

Leon growled before shouting to follow him. They ran up the stairs and Kierstan pushed the ladder out of the window. Leon jumped out as did the girls. And the fight began.

**(A/N I'm a bit too lazy to fight so use your imagination. I'm skipping ahead to the middle of the fight. Prepare yourself)**

The sound of a shout rang out and Danni's eyes went wide. Her head snapped over to see Kierstan being held in the air by a woman that held a knife in her hands ready to kill her. Something inside Danni snapped. Her eyes became red and a inhuman roar had everyone stopping and looking at her. She bent over hands and knees on the ground, and began to change. Fur began to cover her body. Her frame began to shift and change and in a few seconds, she was something else. She was a snow white wolf and was five foot at the shoulders. Her eyes were the same color and her fur was thick and shiny. She had pure white fangs and long black claws. And then she attacked.

**(I'm skipping to the end. Don't worry you'll see them in action soon and sooner then you think.)**

Danni opened her eyes and saw that her friends were gaping at her. She didn't know why but she had a strange taste in her mouth. She looked at them and managed to get to words out before passing out.

"What happened?"

**A/N sorry for skipping so much but I couldn't wait to show you what their powers were. I promise there will be fighting scenes later. Review please.**


	6. A strange dream

**A/N It's like eleven at night but I didn't want to stop. This might reveal a bit more about Danni's past but not all of it. Anyway no more babbling! Enjoy!**

**Danni's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and found myself floating in blackness. I looked around and suddenly a soothing voice called out for me to come. Following the voice I found a light and went over to the light. Everything around me brightened and the darkness was replaced by light. In the middle was a gorgeous woman. She had light blue hair the went down to her hips and black iris'. She had strange markings on her wrists and ankles and had a long flowing white dress. The top of the dress connects to a gold necklace that fit her neck and stretched over her shoulders. There were matching gold bands that went over her elbows. She didn't have any shoes on just bandages that didn't go over her toes or the heel of her foot. A black band wrapped around her waist and tightened the dress. There was also a gold band that went around her head and long bangs that went to the top of the waist band were the only pieces of hair not restricted. But none of that was strange compared to her ears. She had gray wolf ears that drooped a bit and had a long fluffy gray wolf tail.

"We finally meet at long last, I was beginning to think I would never see you," She said in a beautiful melodic voice.

"I don't know you. How did you know we were going to meet," I asked her.

"Because thy are my daughter," She said. Before I had a chance to deny she spoke again. "Thy were reincarnated from my real daughter Darania*," She explained. I nodded. That made more sense.

"You are born from my daughters blood therefore have the same ability's as my daughter," she said.

"What ability's do I have," I asked. Hey, a girl finds out she was reborn from ancient blood and has powers, she's going to be curious right?

"You can shape shift, and can do basically anything a wolf can, but there is a twist you can create wind and control it" she said. "But it comes with a price. Long ago my daughter Darania was the defender of our kingdom. I was the queen of the kingdom. We were the shape shifters of the land and everyone knew it. Darania defended our home valiantly and she knew one day it could take her life but still did it anyway. She loved all people and believed that even the worst of people have some good. Then one day we were attacked. I managed to escape but my daughter stayed behind to help stall time. A few days later they found her body and I have been looking for a vessel ever since. This happened in the world as your world would call it 'Resident Evil'. It happened along time ago before any of the Zombies had come. Then one day I happened upon you. I could tell right away that you had a noble heart therefore making you her vessel. In this world are the people that slain ours. You must take revenge for your people. You must destroy the race that killed our own," She said but I cut her off.

"You think I'm your daughter? I couldn't even protect my sister! Just like your people someone came and…" I couldn't finish what had happened. It just hurt me far too much.

"That someone is a person of that race. I have been watching you and your sister and when the person came he had sunglasses on, correct? He didn't want you to see what was under them. Promise me this at least. You will try to find information about the race that killed our tribe. Our tribes name was 'Golden Wolfs'. When my daughter was born with different color ears and tail they knew she was the chosen one. Just like you are." I sighed as I thought it over. What's the harm in doing a little research? I nodded and she smiled and said she would visit my dreams every once in a while. I agreed and then everything turned dark once again.

**Darania - Dar-rain-ah**

**A/N What do you think? Is it good? Review please.**


	7. New powers and New forms

**A/N Sorry it took so long. My computer was being a bitch and it erased everything I had made. I was so pissed. Heres the next chapter! Enjoy.**

Danni's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open and for a moment I wondered if I had just dreamt everything that had happened. I looked around and realized I was not in my room, but in a strangers room. I sat up and swung my legs and saw that the door was open. My vision went out of control and then the hallway appeared though it was going by fast, and it led down to the door and out and I saw my friends. I got up and walked down the same hallway and out the door. The moment I stepped outside they turned around and all their eyes went wide.

"What," I asked unnerved by all the stares I was getting.

"Y- y- y- you have ears and a tail like a wolfs," Annie squeaked. I lifted my hands to my head and I froze as my hands brushed something furry. I brushed my hands across the length of it before lowering my hand and putting my hands behind my pelvis area. I grabbed something furry, soft, and long. After feeling this I scrambled around until I found what I was looking for. My eyes went wide as I stared at the woman in the mirror. The woman had long white wolf ears that drooped and had a long, white, fluffy and thick tail that whipped about in her nervousness. She had long two-inch claws and fangs that were also pure white. She also had strange markings on her wrists and her ankles. I turned around and put my back to the mirror slowly sliding down. Once I was sitting down I lowered my head to my knees and grabbed chocolate brown strands of hair. _'Mom didn't say anything about this! Why didn't she say anything about it?!' _My friends surrounded me and Leon took hold of my shoulders, gently but firmly.

"Danielle, are you okay," He asked gently. I guessed that he wanted a ice breaker before dropping the bomb. I lifted my head up and nodded. "What happened back there? Why do you look like this now," He asked going to the real questions the world was probably wondering. I then explained everything that my mother had explained. I told them about me being a reincarnated princess, where I had come from, Darania's unfortunate end, and about basically everything I guess. When I was done I added my own comment.

"Maybe it's the same thing for all of us. We all have the same markings," I said to my sisters. They thought for a second and said they hadn't had dream like that.

"You guys should sleep. Maybe you guys will get the same kind of dream." They nodded and went of to the same room I had woken up from. I looked at Leon. Before I could say anything he beat me to it.

"Strange markings? I hadn't known you had markings. Can I take a look at it," He asked. _'At least he asked before actually looking' _I thought before nodding. I turned around and unzipped my vest, pulling it off and lifting my shirt up to show him my whole back. He examined it and a second later I heard the familiar snap of a camera. I lowered my shirt and slipped my vest on and zipped it up. I looked back at him to see him on his communicator. After a little fiddling he put it up to his ear.

"Hunnigan? The girls that joined up with me had strange markings. Do you think you could do a little research on it," He asked.

"This symbol? It look strange but also familiar… I'll do some research and get back with you later," I heard her say.

"Good. Leon out," With that he ended the call and turned to me.

"Thanks. I was meaning to ask to do some research, but you beat me to it, I guess," I said. He nodded and I frowned as two negative questions passed my mind. _'Does he trust me anymore? Is he… still my friend?' _Me being me, the kind of person who doesn't like to beat around the bush, asked him the questions that came into my mind.

"Do you still trust me, even after what happened," I asked looking at his face, wanting to see his reaction. He seemed shocked but nodded and spoke.

"Of course I do. You didn't even know you had this kind of thing inside you," he said and I nodded before asking the second question.

"Are you still my friend," I asked him a tad more shyly than I had the first question. He nodded again and gave me a reassuring smile which I returned, relieved with his actions. My friends than came back and Leon and I were shocked but quickly got over it. Annie now had black cat like ears and a long black cat tail with claws and fangs as well. She was a Black Panther. Kierstan now had yellow wings and had talon-like claws on her fingers but no fangs. She was a Canary. I grinned as they explained their background and what powers they were. They were both reincarnated as well. Annie was a reincarnated Solider with the ability to control earth. Kierstan was a reincarnated Healer with the ability to control water. With that completely done we set out to the next part of the game.

**A/N Thank you Randomness and Warrior of six blades. To be honest I had lost my inspiration without any reviews then I read yours. Your reviews gave me the boost I needed. So thanks for that. By the way if you hadn't figured it out by now the pairing is LeonXDanni. I have a few ideas how to make them bond but I'll use whatever comes first. Review please.**


	8. Meeting Luis and Mendez

**A/N I'm so excited! I'm getting Resident Evil 4 in a few days. To be honest I've been getting the events off Youtube. I'm looking forward to playing with my own hands. My friend Pam is here to help me move the story forward.**

**Pam: Hey! Happy to be here.**

**Me: Yes, you are =). Enjoy**

**Danni's P.O.V**

We explored the area a bit more and I heard some of the villagers that was left over, which to be honest was awesome. After disposing of them, we went to the next area. I suddenly remembered what was up next when I saw the trail and whispered it to my friends. They nodded and we began walking down the trail. The sound of grunts turned our attention to the top of the trail. I watched in horror as three people pushed a huge boulder towards us.

"Run," Leon shouted and we all did exactly that. We ran as fast as we could when a warm feeling bloomed in my chest. _'I wonder…' _I turned around and put my hands in front of me. Wind burst out of no where and pushed the boulder back quite a bit. I turned and ran faster to catch up. Seeing that a dead end was coming near we jumped to the right. The boulder crashed into the wall and we sighed. Leon turned to me.

"What was that? You turned around and put your hands in front of you and wind comes out of no where. Is that your power," He asked curiously. I nodded and he smirked. "Good to know," We continued to go and we took care of the dynamite throwing villagers. We then moved on to find a large cabin. We began to investigate the cabin and found that there was banging from a large closet. Leon prepared himself but I smirked knowing it was Luis. The smell enough was to know. Luis smelled like smoke and Spanish Cologne. Leon opened the door and Luis fell out and Leon ripped the tape off his mouth and the dialog started.

"A little rough don't you think," Luis asked. "You're not like them," he asked.

"No, you," Leon asked back.

"Okay. Only one, very important question. You got a smoke," He asked and I scoffed. I knew he was a smoker like I had said before he smells like smoke.

"Got gum," He said back. At that moment I heard many footsteps and all of our eyes snapped back to the three people that had just entered the room.

"Great. The big cheese," Luis said and I felt my blood turn to ice. He was a lot more intimidating in real life.

"What," Leon asked but didn't give Luis anytime before sprinting up to him and roundhouse kicked him… or tried to. Mendez caught his foot and Leon and us gasped in horror. Mendez then threw Leon with a flick of his wrist. Leon crashed into Luis and the two of them slammed into the closet Luis had been had captive in and they were both knocked out. The two men said something in Spanish and Mendez looked at the three of us. His one good eye went wide and spoke under his breath though I still heard him.

"The Ancient Warriors…" My eyes went wide and I barked at my sisters to run and they didn't hesitate in following my orders. I followed them and the three of us crashed out of the window and landed. We ran and we ran until we were at another cabin. I instantly knew this was the cabin that Leon and Luis would end up in and told the others. They nodded and we all hid. _'Don't worry Leon… we'll save you…'_

**A/N Hope you liked it. Review please. Seriously though, i'm starting to get down on how many reviews i'm getting on my storys. i'm really starting to question how many people actually read my stories.**


	9. A Note 1

**A\N**

**Hello to the people who are actually reading this. I have lost inspiration in the stories I am currently writing. I have been getting few reviews so I don't know if people are actually reading this. For those who are, I'm sorry. If I get my inspiration back I'm going to keep going. For now, though I'm going to start a new one.**

**~DaniTheDarkenedShadow**


	10. Learning more about the past

**A/N okay so I decided to try 3****rd**** person view.**

**Warrior of six blades: I'm so glad you like the chapters! Don't worry about not reviewing cause I forgive you. Reading your reviews made me feel a lot better and gave me inspiration to continue. I'm glad I'm not alone in feeling self conscious. Thanks for that! And your guess was really good but it's not Wesker. He will be in the story though!**

** : I'm glad you like it enough for me to continue it. You also helped me get my inspiration back. I'm glad you like my writing style.**

**Randomness: I'm glad you like the twist! I hope you continue reading.**

**Thank you 22wolfgirl for adding my story to your favorites.**

**Thanks to all of you for helping me getting my inspiration back! To be honest I didn't want to stop writing the story, but I felt so let down. I've been working on other stories I might post up so keep on the lookout!**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ****J**

Danielle must of fell asleep because the next thing she knew was that she was lying on the ground in a rather uncomfortable position. She sat up and stretched feeling a satisfying burn. She looked around and saw that the girls were on the ground too. She looked down and groaned. Her mother strikes again! She was now wearing a black and gold kimono that was silky smooth to the touch and shiny as well. The background was black and the sash was golden as was the swirls that was the wind. Danielle smiled. She loved it!

She heard a moan and her head snapped over to see the executioner coming down the road. She looked at her sleeping friends and growled.

_'I'll come back for you guys later…' _She reached down and grabbed her bow and arrows(Now all silver). She jumped through the window, the glass shattering. She felt her heels hit the wooden floor and looked down and groaned. She was wearing bandages instead of her boots! The bandages didn't reach her toes but went over the rest of her foot and over her ankles. She looked up and crept along the floor, being careful not to make any noise. She jumped a inhuman height onto the boards on the ceiling. (A/N You know, those boards on the ceiling that goes across? I forgot what they're called, lol!). She jumped along the boards until she was five feet from Leon and Luis, whom were just waking up. The Ganado burst through the door, and Luis began freaking out. Danielle raised her bow and notched a arrow.

_'Please let me hit the mark…' _She let out a soft breath before releasing the sting. The arrow flew, twisting in the air before hitting the Ganado in the forehead. He let go of the large axe before falling to the ground. Leon smirked.

"Danielle?" Said woman smirked. _'He knows me so well!' _

She jumped down and walked over to the men. They looked at her and both their eyes went wide. "Damn."

"We were saved by an angel." Luis said with a sexy smirk. "Tell me senorita… Do you have a boyfriend?"

Danielle made a noise of shock and Luis suddenly grunted in pain.

"Oops. Sorry." Leon smirked. Danielle smiled before snapping the rope with her claws. Luis took the chance to get out of there and Danielle did nothing to stop him. _'It's all for the future plot.' _She turned to Leon as her lifted his phone up to his ear.

"It's Leon. Sorry I couldn't get in touch earlier but I was a bit tied up." Danielle smirked.

"You're okay right?" Hunnigan asked.

"I'm fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him Ashley's in a church somewhere."

"What happened to him?"

"He managed to escape." Leon replied.

"Do you have a fix on the location of the church?"

"No, but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. We're heading back to the village."

"I did a little research on the marking the girl had. I found out a bit about it," Hunnigan said. Danielle's ears perked up. "apparently, long before the virus and everything happened this place was a kingdom. The princess had that symbol." Not new information.

"The princess was able to manifest powers from this symbol as was the others who had symbols like this," Now that's new. "The process was unclear, only the princess knew how to use it. Not only was the princess a warrior but a magic user, but thanks to her status, the villagers couldn't run her out. That didn't stop them from hating her. Apparently they liked her sister, Mist, more than her. They wanted Mist to take the throne. But when the princess sacrificed her life for the kingdom, they saw the error of their ways. I'll keep looking for more information." With that Hunnigan hung up. Danielle was shocked. Even back then she was an outcast and even more, her reincarnated self had a sister named Mist too! That was a little freaky. Mist…

* * *

_"No, please, stop!" Fourteen year old Danielle screamed. Her sisters chocolate brown eyes turned to her, shining with tears as she fought the man dragging her._

_"Danielle, please help me!" She screamed._

* * *

Danielle snapped out of her flashback when she felt a warm weight on her shoulder. She looked at Leon, his stunning blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"Are you okay." He asked lifting his fingerless gloves up and whipping away a tear she hadn't been aware was there.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine." She said rubbing her eyes. She turned on her heel and Leon followed after her. She led him to wear her sisters were and she turned her shining chocolate brown eyes down to them.

"Time to wake up." Annalyn groaned as she sat up. Leon chuckled.

"Sleeping on the job?" He teased. Annalyn laughed and Kierstan sat up. The girls got up and grinned at Leon.

"Good to see you're alive." Kierstan smirked.

"I'm not that easy to kill." He said airily.

"Oh, and I guess I get none of the credit?" Danielle giggled. Leon shrugged. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Over here stranger," The familiar voice of the merchant sounded out. Danielle looked over to see the brown cloak of the merchant disappear around the corner. Leon followed after him, the girls following Leon. The merchant's white eyes bored at them, with a sliver of familiarity. "I got something you might like." He said opening his cloak. Leon bought what he needed before they continued on. Danielle followed after them. She was beginning to wonder when the other two would get their powers. They went into the fortress and Danielle grinned and began taking out enemies.

Annie stomped her foot in irritation as more and more enemies showed up. In real life, they guessed it was on level hard. Earth suddenly appeared and literally made the Ganado's fly into the below. Danielle raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, I guess we know what you can do." She blushed and chuckled.

"Yeah…" They made it past the fortress and Kierstan frowned. Where was her powers? She sighed and followed after the trio in front of her. It seems that no matter where she went, she was always the weak one, the one that needed protection.

Danielle lead the group and stilled as she saw a beautiful shining lake. It was small, only about twenty by thirty feet. She noticed ruins a little past it.

Than it hit.

Danielle stumbled as a dizzy spell slammed into her like a fist and groaned before collapsing, vaguely hearing the others calling her name in a panic. Inky black dots dotted her vision and the feeling of being cradled came to her. She looked and saw a fuzzy shade of a person. Leon. Leon was holding her. Had it been any other occasion, she would have been extremely happy, however in her state, she couldn't tell what she felt.

"Danielle, hang in there!" She heard Leon tell her and the feeling of being carried came to her. The wind rushed past her face and she vaguely noticed the twigs and branches attacking her shoulders, neck, and cheeks. The smell of pine came to her before white covered her vision.

**A/N Again, sorry for the inconvenience. For some reason I have been badly addicted to the Avengers 0.0. Anyway, I think I know what each girls weapon is going to be.**

**Review please.**


	11. Danielle's past live memories

**Warrior of six blades- Glad you liked the chapter. I guess it would be funny to see Ganado's go flying when someone stomped their foot! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. It shows why Danielle had a dizzy spell, with a little bit of the others. And let me say this: I appreciate you reading and reviewing! You're my favorite reviewer. Without you I would have stopped writing a long time ago. Cheers! Oh and by the way, I'm thinking about doing a sequel about each of the girls with different guys and it will be set during Resident Evil 6. Danielle with Leon and Helena, Annie with Chris and Piers, and I need a suggestion with Kierstan. Should I put her with Ada or with Jake and Sherry? And also, is it okay to message you when I put up a chapter? That will probably be once a day maybe later. I hope you reply!**

_"Singing"_

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Leon picked up Danielle's limp body and ran past the lake and to the ruins. It might have shelter, and Leon didn't want to risk being in the open with Danielle unconscious. Branches began attacking the group as they continued towards their destination. When they made it to the ruins, they saw the growth of the forest had attacked the ruins. Vines and trees covered the entire place, the vines wrapped tightly around buildings, large trees covering the sky, barely letting any sunshine into the ruins. Leon led the girls to a small cavern and set her down.

"What's wrong with her?" Annie demanded. Leon searched her body.

"Nothing, from what I can see," He said, a quizzical expression overcoming his normally teasing and friendly face. "I don't see why she would have collapsed like that."

"Maybe I should take a look at her." Kierstan said walking forward. Leon thought for a moment. Kierstan and Danielle are both girls so Kierstan could take off her clothes to inspect her. Besides, he didn't think Danielle would appreciate him taking off her clothes. He nodded. Kierstan took her into another room to inspect her. Kierstan came back out with Danielle's limp body a few moments later.

"I don't see anything wrong with her. Maybe she pushed to hard and collapsed of exhaustion," Kierstan said. Leon and Annie slowly nodded their heads. Danielle had been protecting them the most, and the logic did make sense. "We have to wait out until she wakes up."

Leon bit back a sigh. They might be here a while.

* * *

_**Inside Danielle's mind**_

_Danielle opened her eyes only for the blaring sunlight to burn them. She groaned as she sat up, a spike of pain running through her before numbing. She stood up and laced her fingers together, throwing them over her head while arching her back and she heard a crack come from her back._

_Danielle looked around the area with confused eyes. Where was everyone?_

_"Leon? Annie? Kierstan? Where are you?" She shouted into the forest and the words seemed to echo around her. She frowned as she walked forward, not trusting herself to not get lost. Besides, to her, north was always a good way to walk when you don't know which way to go. She walked, keeping her ears open for any sudden sounds. She paused when she heard a sound. Laughter. Child laughter. She walked towards the sound and she came upon a clearing._

_Danielle looked at the beautiful scene. A lake lay in front of her, a ray of sun shining down on it, making it sparkle. A small sprout lay beside it, making Danielle's frown grow larger. Wasn't there a large tree there just moments before…? Danielle turned and gasped at the sight. There was a little her! It was like a replica of her when she was fourteen years old. The little her ran towards the lake with misty eyes. She was crying. The girl kneeled in front of the lake, sobbing into her hands. Danielle walked forward._

_"Girl are you-" She began only to gasp once again when her hand went right through the girls shoulder. She stumbled back and looked at the girl with wide eyes._

_"This is a memory, child. No one can see you, hear you, and can't touch you," Danielle turned to the source of the voice to see her mother. Her mother walked forward and stood beside her. "You're inside your mind, child."_

_"What about in real life?" Danielle was frightened of the answer._

_"You are unconscious in real life. Your friends are watching over your body." Danielle frowned._

_"I see."_

_"Darania, what's wrong?" She turned towards her past self. Her eyes went wide as she watched her sister, Mist, walk into the clearing. They looked exactly the same, minus the ears and tail. Chocolate brown eyes and platinum blonde hair. Mist had gotten the platinum blonde hair from their father. The fact that this Mist looked seven years old didn't help the differences either._

_"Oh, Mist! The villager kids! They-they keep c-calling me r-rude names! Freak, witch, monster! What's wrong with me?! Why do they hate me?!" Darania practically screamed as she continued sobbing loudly. Mists face turned sad as she walked forward and put her arms around Darania. Just like Danielle's Mist, this Mist seemed to be more mature than her age._

_"They don't except things that are different. They don't like things better than them. Their frightened, Darania." Mist said sadly._

_"But, why? I'm friendly! I just wanted to play with them!" Darania sobbed and Danielle felt sadness coming into her. Darania life was worse than hers. Sure she was called names too, but Darania was different the rest. A magic user. Something that wasn't excepted back then, and still isn't. Mist frowned._

_"Oh, Darania. Play with me instead! We can make necklaces made from flowers!"_

_"Mist, thank you! I'm happy you're my sister…" Mist smiled warmly._

_"I'll always be there for you…"_

_There was a bright flash of light as the memory ended and Danielle was pulled into the next one._

* * *

_Seven year old Darania sat on the floor in front of her mother who was knitting a blanket, the blanket laying over her swollen stomach. Darania was playing with a cotton doll, a smile on her face. Danielle guessed this was before all of her problems. A loud boom sounded outside and Darania's face contorted into terror as she jumped under the blanket and crawling up to her mothers swollen stomach._

_"Aw, what happened to my princess warrior," Her mother teased. She put down the sticks(I forgot what their called) and picked up the edge of the blanket, pulling it over Darania's head and around her shoulders. "I'll always be there for you, Darania." _

_"Just close your eyes; the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

_(Pauses)_

_Don't' you dare look out your window; Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Curled up… to this… lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone… gone…"_

_A flash of light showed and Danielle found herself being pulled into the next memory._

* * *

_Sixteen year old Darania stood still in the middle of a room, her face expressionless as she stood in front of her mother._

_"You must be heard throughout the room and be understood or else it will be for nothing! Darania, as future queen, you need to learn these things!" Her mother said, clearly frustrated. Darania frowned._

_"Well, maybe I don't want to be queen! And the villagers hate me and they will probably retaliate if I take the throne. Mist should have it." Her mother seemed to grow angrier with each word._

_"Darania, as eldest in the family, you are supposed to take the throne. It is a tradition, and it's a tradition I don't plan to break!"_

_"You don't get it!"_

_"A queen doesn't raise her voice!" Her mother said, her tone deathly even, a sign she was angry._

_"Mom, I don't want this! I want to be normal! I never asked for this!" Darania shouted, uncaring of what her mother said a few seconds ago._

_"Darania, you are a princess! No matter what you say, you will always be royalty," Her mother retaliated. "As long as you're my daughter, you'll do what you have to!"_

_"Well maybe I don't want to be you're daughter!" Her mother's face twisted in horror and agony at her daughter's words. Darania stomped off moments later, leaving her mother to stare where she just stood._

_This time a flash of black happened._

* * *

Danielle shot up thinking she had finally woken up only to see her mother a few yards away and none of her friends. She bit back a sigh as she stood, turning to her mother.

"What am I still doing here?"

"Training," Her mother said airily. "Where your supplier of information was right about Darania knowing how to do magic, she was wrong when she said Darania was the only one knowing how to do it. She taught me. Now it's your turn to learn."

Danielle looked at her mother, her frown slowly turning into a small smile. "Oh? Really? By the way, I don't know your name. You never told me."

Her mother cocked her head to the side. "My name? Can't you just call me mom?"

"Yes, but I want to know you're name." Danielle said.

"It's Salamari, but others call me Sal," Sal said. "Now, on with your training."

**Review please**


	12. Learning new abilities, and monsters?

"You seem to have acquired the knowledge of bows and arrows along with melee skills. That's quite impressive. But not enough," Sal said stepping closer. "If you should go up against your foe, you need to be stronger. Everything counts."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What else is there to learn?"

"Magic." Danielle's eyebrows raised higher. 'I guess it isn't that farfetched. I mean I am part wolf.'

"I don't know how."

"You do know how,"Sal said lifting a finger. "I will install the knowledge you used to know." She pressed the finger against Danielles forehead.

Danielle arched her back as images flashed forth along with the knowledge. Then it hit her. The pain! Oh, dear God the pain! It felt like Sal had doused her in gasoline and put a match on her, both inside and out. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Just a little longer!" Sal said. The pain eventually died down and Danielle lay on the ground breathing heavily. Then she shot up, enraged.

"What the hell?! You could have warned me!" She hissed angrily. Sal smiled.

"We all go through hardships. That was just the beginning," She said. She looked over at a random wall and a bullseye appeared. "Try to use you're magic." She made Danielle's bow and her quiver of arrows appear.

Danielle looked at her bow before notching a arrow and dug through her new knowledge. She aimed her arrow at the bullseye and pulled the taut string to her cheek. She let out a quiet breath and let the arrow loose. Midway to the target, a beautiful white glow surrounded the arrow, making it transparent. Danielle's mouth fell open. The glowing arrow hit the bullseye but instead of stopping it went through, ripping through the solid wall.

"Yes, that's it!" Sal said giddily. Danielle looked at Sal then at the wall.

"I.. I don't understand." She said softly. Sal smiled.

"That's understandable," She said. "You have powers you didn't know you could do. That would boggle anyone's mind."

Danielle looked at her mother than straightened her posture. "Teach me more."

"Good girl," Sal said. "Follow me."

Danielle followed Sal through double doors that she didn't even notice before and the lights turned on. The floors and walls were made of white marble giving off a shine as if it was recently cleaned. In the middle was a small pool filled with shimmering blue water and on the other side of the room was another pair of double doors.

"This is so cool." She said with a wide grin. Sal looked at her.

"This is not the room we will be training in. Follow me."

Danielle followed Sal across the room and through the double doors. The room beyond the tube hallway they were in was huge and was shaped like a circle, the middle looking like it might open. All around the edges of the room was plants. Roses, Tulips, Asters, you name it. Sal stopped when the tube hallway ended and nudged her head forward. Understanding the silent message Danielle walked ahead of her and stopped when the ground started shaking. The middle opened and a large silver statue of a wolf appeared, the eyes glowing a crimson red.

The silver wolf was sitting up straight, its head help high and proudly as if it was the most important thing in the world. The crimson eyes attracted Danielle and she felt hypnotized. The wolfs tail was extremely fluffy and was wrapped around its middle.

"This is the training room. It's time to start your training." Sal began. "In the past, we Golden Wolfs had a partner, someone to help us. The chosen one got the rarest of creatures." Sal walked to the Silver Wolf and began speaking in a language Danielle somehow knew.

"Oh gran guardia, governant del cel, ens mostren el cami, ens donen el monstre destinat a la triada!"

'Oh great guardian, ruler of the skies, show us the way, give us the monster destined for the chosen one*.' Danielle thought. She didn't know how she knew that but she just did. But what did she mean, 'the monster'? A bright flash of light appeared and Sal bent down. She turned around and in her arms was a blackegg. It was far bigger than a birds egg and smaller than a dinosaurs egg, in the movies.

"Um… What is that?"

"Your partner. You'll have to hatch it, and that may take a while depending on whats in side. You're friends will have one, including Gwen."

Danielle choked. Gwen! She had forgotten about her!

"Where is Gwen?"

"You're sister is at the cabin after the lake, unconscious. She too will be apart of your journey."

"Does she have superpowers too?"

"No. She is going to be a sniper. That is her specialty, am I correct? Well, she will gain a few abilities such as super speed. But that's it."

"She always fantasized about this." Sal chuckled.

"We must hurry wouldn't want your friends and boyfriend waiting."

"Boyfriend?!" Danielle's face was shocked.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. You made a excellent choice I might add."

"We're not together! We're just friends." Sal's expression turned amused.

"Ah, well. Just so you know you have my blessing." Danielle was now beet red and Sal laughed. "Oh dear! You seem to be a little red. So, I was right."

"Why are we talking about my love life?!" Sal smiled.

"Well, lets see…"

"It was rhetorical question!"

"Lets begin your training, hmm?"

**~Time Skip~**

Danielle panted as sweat ran down her face. Reaching up she wiped it off, before concentrating.

"Again!" Danielle waved her hands to make the wind in a circular motion, making a mini tornado. She controlled it to chase the mechanical dummies, kicking them when they got to close. Once the last one was down, she fell to her hands breathing heavily. Sal nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now try to concentrate your powers into a pulsation to blast your enemies back."

Danielle huffed. "This is tiring."

"When you use your powers you use energia, or energy. You should rest when your tired or you could pass out."

"Charming." Danielle focused her energy into a pulse and nodded. Sal released the dummies and Danielle released the blast, throwing all of them against the wall.

"Good. Again." She repeated this at least five times before Sal was satisfied. "Now, for the real challenge. Go to the center. Use melee attacks to raise your energia."

Danielle did as she asked and felt a cold feeling creep up, like rage and fury. "Good! The time is right! Release your energy!"

Danielle felt the fury consume her as her feet lifted off the ground. She tucked her knees in and growled as a black energy surrounded her like a sphere. Wind burst throwing everything in its path, ice beginning to form. Her body spread out as she roared, The icy wind surrounding her crushing everything except Sal and the monster egg.

"When you release this power, your allies will not be harmed. You're fury power will be directed towards those who had initiated it." Danielle looked at her mother.

"You are ready."

"I don't understand how I will get the egg back to the real world." Danielle said as her mother held out the egg.

"It will be teleported to you. I will assist you throughout your journey." Danielle took the egg. She hummed to agree. "Good luck."

Danielle flew through a portal.

**~In the real world~**

Danielle's eyes snapped open as she sat up. Looking around, she noticed everyone was asleep. A bright light flashed as the black egg landed in her lap. Picking it up, she inspected it. 'Now what's in here?'

She jumped as Annie and Kierstan shot up. Two bright lights flashed as a orange egg landed in Annie's lap and a brown egg in Kierstans.

"I see we had the same dream." Danielle said as she raised her eyebrows. Kierstan and Annie chuckled. A second later Leon sat up rubbing his eyes. 'That is adorable.'

"What's going on." He blinked at the eggs in their lap. "Do I want to know?"

"Whether or not were giving you the details." After explaining he hummed before reaching over grabbing the egg of Danielles lap. "I swear, if you break that-"

"Jeez, princess. I'll be careful." Danielle raised her eyebrows at the pet name. He inspected it for a few moment before handing it back. "I have no idea."  
"We better get going." Annie suggested. "Don't want them catching up." In agreement, we held our eggs in our arms and began to walk.

**A/N sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I was at Hershey Park! Me loved that place. Is it weird I'm getting obsessed with Deker from Power Rangers Samurai? He looks ten years older then me! So I'm adding questions for you all to answer.**

**1) Do you think I'm making the story too long? By that, I mean that they aren't even half way through the game and I'm in the double digits. Should I speed it up and keeping doing this?**  
**2) What do you think is inside the eggs? I'll give you a hint: their all mystical creatures!**  
**3) What's your favorite Resident Evil character? **  
**4) Should I have Gwen fall for Piers?****  
**

***This is in a language I don't know that well so sorry if I got anything wrong. Its in Catalan.**


End file.
